demon_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
White Rabbit
The White Rabbit organization is led by someone known as ‘White Rabbit’. It is unclear who this person is (or if it is human or otherwise) and details surrounding the leader is shrouded in misappropriation. The White Rabbit seems to guide the group in a laissez faire style of leadership. But rest assured, as little as you know about it, it knows much more about you. Organization of the group beyond that leadership position is rather dispersed and decentralized. There are only three ‘ranks’ that a person occupies within the faction, and these ranks only describe relative functions as opposed to chains of command. Leadership The White Rabbit It is unclear if the leader of the organization - the White Rabbit - is a person or persons, though the running theory suggests it is a council group that heads the faction. The White Rabbit may appear strangely omniscient, knowing details and information about specific individuals that it should not otherwise possess. The White Rabbit often allows the organization’s agents to operate in small cells to achieve their own ends, but will occasionally arrange for specific orders to be followed. Ignoring or disregarding orders received by the White Rabbit is unheard of within the group. The March Hare Blurb here The Duchess Blurb here The Dormouse Anyone who has ever dug deep enough into the records of the White Rabbit will often see four names pop up: Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse and Mad Tea Party. Long ago, during the early years of the Faction's beginnings, there were 3 infamous agents who began unleashing chaos on the streets, as well as recruiting other agents into the faction. The Mad Tea Party was what they were known as, and have since disbanded, but March Hare and Mad Hatter are still prominent roles in the faction - taking on the faces of new agents. However, Dormouse has not been seen or heard from in many years - their moniker is left untouched as a sign of respect. Other Leadership White Rabbit do not have any other form of leadership among them besides The White Rabbit. They are expected to govern themselves: to work alone or in a team, with each member given equal authority. Hierarchy Mad Hatters Mad Hatters are Free Agents. They do not operate in groups, but instead act as individuals in the world environment. They have generalized talents and skills that make them useful to the White Rabbit. Many Mad Hatters lie dormant, while others are actively performing tasks for the organization. March Hares March Hares are Lead Agents. They are the head of groups containing - at most - fifteen individuals. Most March Hares control a group of four to five. March Hares are organizers: they group Cheshire Cats into task units to achieve a goal. Not to be confused with the March Hare Cheshire Cats Cheshire Cats are Special Agents. They have specialized skills or talents that are valuable to the group. Given their highly specialized talents, it’s rare that any particular task can be completely handled by one Cheshire Cat. Thus, it is common to see Cheshire Cats work together along with a March Hare to achieve a desired effect. Elysian Herald Newsroom This is the headquarters of the company responsible for writing, editing, and printing The Elysian Herald, and is also a known hangout for notable members of the White Rabbit. To the public, it looks like any decent newspaper that runs the most important and relevant articles that people want to know about that pertain to the City. In the backrooms, however, illegal activities are carried out by the various members of the White Rabbit faction, including buying and selling secrets, hacking, and more. This is neutral ground for the White Rabbit, where they can meet other members of their faction and team up. The Newsroom is located on Floor 783 (Grootslang).